


Love Trouble

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Og visits Hawaii in time for the big love fest by the time Experiment 323 known as Hunkahunka is unleashed onto the Hawaiian Islands and it's up to him to catch the experiment to find it's one true place where it belongs. But Og has another problem when he wants to ask Lilo to the party, but she has her eyes set on her crush, Keoni Jameson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of CartoonNetwork90sFan going to her first prom tonight, here's a story based on Mike, Lu, & Og's adventures with Lilo & Stitch! Based on the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode, Hunkahunka. Everyone belongs to their respective owners.

Mike walked in with Lu and Og. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Mike!" the others greeted the tomboy, then noticed the island native kids with them. "Hey, Lu and Og!"

"What's going on here?" Lu asked. "Any missions, tasks, or traveling we need to do?"

Weasel scampered over to the three kids. "I don't think so, you three."

Lu sighed. "We're bored..."

"What if we fix that?" Manny asked as he came from behind a Fridays monitor.

"Manny!" Lu gasped. "What're you doing outside of Nickelodeon?"

"I was bored too, Frida's gone to a family reunion and I thought I'd stop by and see my favorite churro face." Manny smiled to her.

Lu blushed that he called her that. "Stop it, Manny... Mike and Og are right here!"

"I know, ain't it a sight for sore eyes?" Eddy smirked as he leaned back with his arms folded and he wore sunglasses to look cool for his lady.

Og looked to see his cousin and tomboy friend with their loves and sighed.

"Og, my boy, are you all right?" Weasel asked him.

"Huh?" Og looked to him, then sighed. "Yes, Weasel, I'm fine... It's just... I really miss Lilo right now... Mike has Eddy and Lu has Manny..."

"Lilo?" Weasel tried to remember where he heard that name before. 

"You remember, Weasel," Dexter said as he walked by with a pile of boxes, setting them down in time for Friday night at 7:00. "Lilo is one of the Hawaiian girls Mike, Lu, and Og helped and they adopted Experiment 626 as their pet."

"Ah, yes," Weasel remembered now. "You two got very close, didn't you, Og?"

Og hummed, then blushed with a sheepish school boy smile. "Yes..."

Weasel hummed, then smiled. "Well, why don't you go visit Disney Channel then?"

"Oh, Weasel, I dunno... Could I do that?"

"If you really want to, I know you love her," Weasel smiled, he had a hunch about them based on his, Mike, and Lu's report on the Hawaiian islands when they got Lilo and Stitch together as they were assigned to do so. "Now, why don't you run along? But remember your tourist clothes... Don't want anyone to think you're streaking in that loin cloth."

"Right..." Og gave a nod, going to his dressing room.

"That's really nice of you to let Og go like that, Weasel," Mike said to the most respected Cartoon Cartoon of all time. "I'm sure he really appreciates it."

"I'm sure too, Michelene," Weasel smiled. "I'd hate to be away from my beloved Guadalupe for so long and our kids..." he took out a wallet showing the wedding picture and a photograph of the human weasel hybrid children they had named Sammy and Steven. 

"Olivia must be one proud aunt." Mike smiled as she looked at the kids.

"Indeed, she says our parents would be so happy to see their very successful children and would be so great to become grandparents, I know how you feel to be an orphan as a child, but to be blessed with an extended family." Weasel smiled fondly.

Mike and Weasel shared a warm and happy hug then.

Og got dressed in his short-sleeved blue top with darker blue shorts and sandals. He wore his shark tooth necklace and he found a separate rose from Judy Jetson's dressing room, she always refused to go on stage without them and would hope they would be from Jet Screamer. He took the rose and made it into good shape and there were no thorns. It would be a perfect surprise for Lilo.

"Guys, I'm leaving." Og told the others, they told him goodbye and wished him luck. 

This was it. He had to confess his love for Lilo, it was now or never. He just hoped nothing would get in the way. He then set off to visit Hawaii in Disney Channel to see the girl he had strong feelings for ever since his adventure there with Lu and Og. Og saw the 'You Are Now Leaving Cartoon Network' billboard come up, he saluted it and walked off.

"Shouldn't you girls have gone with him?" Eddy asked.

"No, this is something Og should do on his own." Lu said as she held Manny's hand and they watched her cousin go off on his own personal mission.

"What a brave, weird, brilliant kid." Mike sighed as she leaned against Eddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Og walked around Kokoua Town, recognizing it. He felt a little lost going off on his own, but he was going to find Lilo and proclaim his love for her, finally getting it off his chest. The others always advised him to and tell him to work his courage up to do it. 

He kept his gift for the girl safe as he walked and smiled as he found the Pelekai residence, of course with some of the modifications after Jumbaa and Pleakley nearly destroyed the house for good when they came to take Stitch back to Planet Turu. Og went to the front door and heard a television being used with a soap opera type show in the background. He never took Lilo one for watching such things. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The one-eyed alien companion wearing an orange mumu with white flowers answered the door with a pink feather duster. "Oh, Og, it's been a while..."

"Pleakley," Og was surprised to see him. "Uhh... Where's Lilo?"

"She's out to town, probably finding another experiment to save the planet from chaos," Pleakley smiled at the island boy. "She'll probably be back soon."

"Oh, okay... Uhh... Mind if I come inside?" Og asked him.

"Not at all, come right in."

Og smiled and walked inside the house and looked around. 

"Where are your girl friends, Og?" Pleakley asked.

"They decided to stay home... I ummm... Need to talk to Lilo about something really important..." Og said, he still sounded shy, but he had to get this off his chest otherwise he would never be able to let it out like he planned to.

"Well, just be patient, I'm sure she'll be back in a moment, Og." Pleakley soothed as he continued to do household chores for Nani while she would be out and help look after Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo was suddenly heard screaming by the door and rushed inside.

"Lilo!" Og gasped once he saw her and he hid his present for her behind his back.

"Og?" Lilo was surprised to see him and walked over to him. "What're you doing here? Where are Mike and Lu?"

"Uh, it's a long story..." Og sounded nervous again. 

"We'll talk about it later, he's coming!" Lilo sounded worried and hysterical about something.

Og looked to her as she ran around in circles. He's coming? Who's he? Stitch walked in, looking exhausted.

"What's going on?" Og asked, trying to speak as loud as he could to the Hawaiian girl as she was in a frenzy over some other boy who obviously wasn't him since she wasn't expecting him to come by today.

"Hold it, hold everything!" Pleakley managed to stop the rowdy girl. "Now explain, slowly and clearly, what exactly happened."

Og walked over. "Who's this 'he', Lilo?" he added, really wanting to know.

Lilo took a deep breath before starting to explain to the alien and the island native. She explained to them and she mentioned a boy that Og had not heard of. He hadn't even met or knew of him when he came with Mike and Lu to bring Lilo and Stitch together, and again when the 625 experiments were unleashed into Hawaii. Not to mention the time Stitch had a glitch. Mike, Lu, and Og were going to visit Lilo and Stitch to help them collect all the experiments, but they had to get home in time. Who was this boy known as Keoni Jameson and why was HE going to ask Lilo to the festival?

"Uh, Lilo, are you sure this Keoni will ask you?" Og asked, he felt a little crushed that she seemed more interested in Keoni than she did with him. 

"Sure he is, he told this one girl he's going with a total cutie pie, who else could that be, Og?" Lilo smiled to him.

Og blushed when she had her sweet smile toward him, but he looked very angry and jealous on the inside and his eyes. He liked Lilo, he may not had known this Keoni, but he couldn't let his true feelings for the girl fade away because she liked someone else as she continued to explain to Pleakley about the festival which was basically Valentine's Day in Hawaii, but called the Lono-I-Keaweawe Festival. A boy's voice was heard not too far away coming to the Pelekai home.

"Keoni!" Lilo gasped, then whispered to the native boy. "Og, distract him with Stitch, tell him... I'm... I'm too pretty to go! And Pleakley, stay out of the way."

"Oh, you won't even know I'm here..." Pleakley smiled calmly. 

Lilo went off to make a special entrance. Og sighed, he felt like he blew his chance with Lilo and he looked to the rose he wanted to give her. He then heard the door knock, making Stitch stand up like a normal Earth dog.

Og opened the door and saw a boy who looked older than him and Lilo, he had light tan skin with wavy and spiky red hair with creamy tips, a blue jersey shirt with lighter blue short sleeves, a dog collar necklace, green shorts, and orange sandals. This must be Keoni and he also had flowers.

"Um, can I help you?" Og asked him.

"Whoa, I didn't know Lilo and Nani had a brother," the older boy blinked down to the younger native boy. "Excuse me, dude..."

"My name's not Dude," Og narrowed his eyes at this boy. "It's Og."

The boy chuckled. "That's an interesting name... My name's Keoni."

"Oh, you're Keoni, huh?" Og sounded a little angry, but not overly so since he had a quiet speaking voice.

Stitch barked like a normal dog would with someone who was not his master at the door.

"Um, what're you doing here?" Og asked, folding his arms to the boy he was forming a vendetta against due to him (Keoni) being the object of Lilo's affections and not him (Og). 

"I'm here to request the attendance--" Keoni started, then noticed he messed something up. "No, no, the audience of the beautiful young lady who lives in this house," he then bent down to whisper to Og and Stitch. "Between you and me, I wanna ask her to the Lono-I-Keaweawe Festival."

"Oh, how romantic..." Og rolled his eyes, faking happiness for him, thinking he was talking about Lilo.

"Oki Taka." Stitch added, nodding his head, but stayed on all fours to act like a real dog. He grabbed onto Keoni's shirt to pull him onto the couch and make him wait for Lilo, then he fell asleep in the middle of the floor.

"Are you Lilo's twin brother or something?" Keoni asked the younger boy.

"No, we're close friends... Really close..." Og said, trying to sound deep in warning about Keoni's precense. 

"That's neat, Lilo's a cool girl." Keoni smiled down at him.

Og rolled his eyes, then saw the girl coming. 

"Og, do you mind if Keoni and me had a moment alone?" Lilo asked him politely. 

Og sighed, bowing his head. "Oy..." he muttered, then went to the kitchen. 

When he was by himself, he looked at the flower he got for her, but would she still take it? She was clearly not interested in him. He wanted to pluck the petals and do the 'she loves me, she loves me not' that he saw Mike do once when she was left in a deep think before she and Eddy got together. He might not have known Keoni like anyone else did, especially Lilo, but he was just angry that Lilo was paying attention to the older boy instead of him. 

Plus Keoni kind of made Lilo seem dumb suddenly. However, Og caught a glimpse of the living room, Keoni somehow believed that Pleakley was a legitamate woman and asked him to the festival, leading to Lilo throwing Keoni out the door. Og smirked, him: 1, Keoni: 0. 

"That was a disaster!" Lilo growled as she came into the kitchen, at least she remembered Og was in there.

"There, there, Lilo... It'll be okay..." Og soothed the girl. "I'm here for you..."

"Thanks, Og..." Lilo sighed. "You think Jumbaa maybe made a love potion or something that'll make Keoni fall madly in love with me?"

Og sighed, rolling his eyes. "I dunno... I never made one myself, but I've wanted to experiment with it."

"Come on, let's go see him... I just can't believe Keoni likes Pleakley..." Lilo climbed up the stairs with him.

"That is rather bizarre..."

"The world's gone mad!"

"Well, you know, maybe he fell for the disguise," Og shrugged. "Pleakley is supposed to be your aunt on Earth... Remember that Luau when we first met? Nani thought he was truly a woman, Keoni thinks that he's an attractive woman because of that... Though, Mike, Lu, and I only knew he really was a true alien..."

Lilo scoffed at him as they came into Jumbaa and Pleakley's bedroom. "That's different!"

Jumbaa chuckled as he overheard their little conversation. "Someone found Pleakley attractive?" 

"Not someone, Keoni!" Lilo gasped like it was the worst thing to ever have happen. "The poor guy must've been hit by something strange..."

"Cupid's Arrow?" Og shrugged his shoulders.

Jumbaa hummed, thinking about what the kids were saying, then took a look to his computer which kept track of all the experiments to find out their primary function and weakness. "Probably something way worse..."

"Way worse?" Og looked to him. "Like... Maybe a love poison?"

"No," Jumbaa said, then turned his computer to them. "Here, look your eyeballs at this."

Og and Lilo came over and saw a bird-like alien which was known as Experiment 323. 

"Is Experiment 323," Jumbaa explained to them. "Must have been activated."

"What does this one do, Jumbaa?" Og asked the alien scientist.

"Is simple, one peck from its beak causes victim to fall head over heels in love with the very next person they see!" Jumbaa defined, then laughed evilly, but then fell on the floor with his chair.

"Uh, Lilo, I wouldn't worry about Keoni..." Og said to the girl. "Now... About you and me..."

"Not now, Og, I get it now," Lilo stopped him right there, he was once again shot down for letting out his true feelings for the girl, darn the luck. "Keoni's been pecked by a hunkahunka bird of love experiment!"

"Hunkahunka bird of love...?" Og asked, a little confused.

"You know, like Elvis's song Burnin' Love." Lilo explained to him with a smile.

"Oh..." Og understood now, but sighed as Keoni was on Lilo's brain yet again.

"Would explain sensible teenage boy to crush on one-eyed noodle like Pleakley." Jumbaa remarked.

Pleakley came in then, wearing a short black-haired wig on to blend in with the Earth atmosphere, having heard that. "Ohh... and I suppose he couldn't have just fall for my Earth female disguise."

"That's my theory." Og said.

Lilo, Stitch, and Jumbaa objected to that however, finding it impossible. 

"Well, at least Og is on my side!" Pleakley huffed, walking off away from the others.

The others watched him go and slam the door in silence.

"Umm... Lilo... There's something I've been meaning to tell ya..." Og said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"There's no time for that," Lilo put her hands on his shoulders. "We gotta get Keoni to fall in love with ME! He's destined to become my Valentine!" She then turned to her 'uncle'. "Jumbaa, is there a cure for the experiment's love making powers?"

Jumbaa chuckled as he got his computer back together. "What kind of evil genius would I be to not put in antidote?" he then tapped into his computer.

Og sighed, he couldn't keep this a secret any longer. He felt like he was going to blow his chance since Lilo was so into Keoni. However, before the cure could be discovered, a virus popped up on the computer. The virus also seemed to speak like Stitch in a fowl mood. Jumbaa growled and shook his device.

"I think that's what Mike calls a computer virus." Og pointed out.

"Is computer virus," Jumbaa nodded to him. "Someone has been surfing intergalactic web again!"

Stitch walked away, whistling innocently.

"Well that rules it all out." Og rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Og, you can come with me and Stitch to take HunkaHunka to his one true place after turning him good." Lilo told the boy.

'Well, at least I get to spend some time with her...' Og quietly thought to himself before they would go out to the beaches.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo, Stitch, and Og made it to the beach. Lilo gathered that on a day like today, a lot of people would be there. Including Keoni who was now surfing and Lilo was partly distracted by him. Lilo decided to go to him while Og looked angry and Stitch looked annoyed.

"You don't like Keoni much either, do you, Stitch?" Og asked the blue alien.

"Naga." Stitch shook his head.

"Well, we better keep our eyes peeled, that experiment could be anywhere... Let me tell you, this was not the adventure I expected without Mike or Lu." Og said as he looked around the beaches, he did see David by Nani's shop, probably trying to ask her out. He squinted his eyes though and saw a purple bird with a pink beak. "What kind of bird is that...?" he muttered to himself, wishing his father or mother were there, they'd probably know.

Stitch hopped on his back to take a closer look. "Naga bird... Cousin!" 

Og took his word for it and nodded. "Come on, we better get him before he pecks someone else!"

Og and Stitch walked the beaches, trying to be stealthy and ready to take the experiment down. They couldn't fail at this and they had to be careful. There were surfers in abundance today. 

"Now, be very, very quiet," Og whispered to Stitch, having learned this tactic from his father hunting the wombat. "We can't scare it away..." 

"Ih." Stitch nodded to him.

Og and Stitch carefully went to HunkaHunka as he perched on a rock like a true bird. However, an unfortunate stomped foot came down and Og looked up to see someone he had also not seen since he last went to Hawaii.

"Gantu, not now!" Og cried out.

"Yes, me now," Gantu grinned darkly down to him. "Say... Where's your little army?"

"I'd be more worried about losing this experiment like you'll never get the others Lilo and Stitch had captured!" Og shook his fist at the whale monster alien.

Stitch knocked Gantu down before the bigger alien could catch HunkaHunka with his plasma gun. Stitch made Gantu slip from a beach ball as Og carefully and quietly tried to capture HunkaHunka while Stitch would take care of Gantu. 

"Almost... Got ya... Careful now..." Og whispered.

HunkaHunka turned around and flew away once he saw him. 

"Rats, come back here!" Og snapped, trying to chase the alien bird, but stopped once HunkaHunka came behind Gantu, pecking him in the neck and made him drop a trapped Stitch and fall in love with Pleakley in a Flamanco dress. He then went to see Stitch as he was clinging to the umbrella that would've launched him into the ocean. "You okay, Stitch?" he asked. 

"I-I'm okay..." Stitch said, a little nervous, but looked relieved that he wasn't underwater now.

HunkaHunka flew by then.

"There he goes!" Og cried, making him and Stitch chase after the alien bird yet again.

"Cousin!" Stitch added, though he captured the bird alien by slamming down an empty cooler on top of him to keep him from going any further.

"Great thinking, Stitch," Og smiled to the blue alien. "Wish I could've thought of that. Now, come on, let's find Lilo so we can take this little guy home."

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

Og and Stitch walked until they found Lilo, most likely talking with Keoni about the Valentine's Day festival. Og held out his rose with a sigh, he hoped he could still give it to Lilo. He had liked Little Suzy once, but she had went off with Otto Osworth. 

"Og like Lilo...?" Stitch asked as he hauled the cooler.

Og blushed, looking to Stitch. "I was wondering if anyone noticed... Is that okay with you... I mean, she has Keoni..."

"Naga Keoni..." Stitch shook his head, then nodded. "Lilo and Og!"

Og chuckled with a sheepish smile. "I never knew anyone would approve of us... I mean, we got a lot in common... Both raised on islands and have a true appreciation and dedication to studies, mostly in science..."

Stitch smiled to the boy. They then saw Lilo and Keoni come into view as they talked and Stitch tried to alert Lilo about the experiment.

"Not now, guys," Lilo whispered to them. "I'm trying to get Keoni to ask me to the dance."

"About that..." Og muttered as he took out the rose.

"Oh, good, you guys got HunkaHunka." Lilo opened the cooler and took out the bird.

"Lilo, no, don't!" Og tried to stop her.

But it was too late. Lilo got Keoni pecked by HunkaHunka and now he was in love with her. He even said it to her, much to Og's chargin. He looked very angry and a little sad. 

"Good thinking, guys." Lilo whispered to them happily.

"Glad we could help..." Og looked down sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek, but Lilo didn't seem to notice.

Stitch took HunkaHunka, returning him to the cooler. "Cousin... Home..."

"Oh, we can find his one true place later," Lilo told the boys as she was about to go off with Keoni. "Right now... Keoni and I are gonna spend some quality time together..." she said whilst grabbing the older boy's arm. "Right, Keoni?"

"Whatever you say, Lilo..." Keoni smiled down to her before they walked off together.

"Ugh, Mike was right... Love is like falling out of a tree... It hurts..." Og said once he was alone with Stitch.

Stitch groaned from Lilo's love sickness.


	4. Chapter 4

Og and Stitch returned to the house.

"Well... I lost my chance..." Og heaved a sharp sigh. "Now I'll never tell her how I feel..."

Stitch gently purred and hugged the boy.

"Thanks Stitch, but it's not the same..." Og told him apologetically as they moved HunkaHunka before they went inside. "Well, never mind it for now... I'll be okay, I guess..."

Stitch frowned, he felt very bad for Og, but they went to tell Jumbaa that they found the experiment so they could turn him to good and find his one true place where he truly belongs. They went up to the bedroom and found the evil genius at his computer now.

"Ah, 626 and Native Island Genius Boy," Jumbaa happily greeted them. "I have found antidote for love sickness."

"What about a cure for a broken heart?" Og asked as he looked sick and depressed because of Lilo and Keoni. "Just give us the short explanation."

"Right... Simple spray of water will solve it." Jumbaa told them.

"Ih!" Stitch nodded, going to get bottles of water, despite his strong aversion towards it personally.

"Are you all right, Native Island Genius Boy?" Jumbaa asked once Og was still there and was severally down in the dumps.

Og sighed. "Fine, I guess... It's just... Well... It's about... Lilo..." he said, taking out the rose, looking miserable.

"Native Island Genius Boy is quite smitten with Little Earth Girl, no?" Jumbaa smirked.

Og's eyed widened and he blushed. "How did you know?"

Jumbaa chuckled. "Jumbaa be knowing about it since Native Island Genius Boy come with City Girl and Princess Island Girl... Why are you not telling her?"

"I keep trying, but something always keeps me... Like that Keoni Jameson boy..." Og sighed. "I'm thinking about giving up..."

Jumbaa looked to the boy. "Native Island Genius Boy... Be looking at Jumbaa now."

Og sighed, then looked up to the four-eyed alien.

"Do not be giving up, Native Island Genius Boy is stronger than that... Just believing in yourself..." Jumbaa put an arm around the boy. "Jumbaa cannot force Little Girl to be liking you, but only you can prove it to self... Just be believing in self... Okay?"

Og sighed, rubbing his head. "I guess..."

"Just be thinking about what Jumbaa has said to Native Island Genius Boy and he shall not get metaphorically crushed by Little Girl," Jumbaa patted Og gently on the head, then chuckled with a smile. "You are reminding self of son I never had..."

Og smiled sheepishly then. 

There was some singing heard from outside the house once Og met up with Stitch and they both agreed to spray any love sickness victims with water together since Lilo was busy with Keoni. Stitch went out first and saw the love sick victim outside the Pelekai house was Gantu. Hunkahunka must have pecked him or Ganta was really, really desperate. Og tried to find Stitch, but he was suddenly gone as Pleakley came out in a kimono and a Geisha wig, picking up a bouquet of flowers for him and an invitation to the Hawaiian Valentine's Day celebration. Looked like Og had to go on his own to find people.

Og stumbled into town and gasped. "Oh, no..." he muttered, he saw Lilo with Keoni, getting shave ice, as those evil girls from hula school; Yuki, Theresa, Elena, and Myrtle were up the street, just a few feet away. "Lilo, don't do it... He doesn't love you... I do!" he yelled silently to himself in utter misfortune.

The girls went to Lilo and Keoni, and Og came with them.

"Og, what are you doing here?" Lilo asked.

Og sighed. "It's not important... Now listen, if I don't tell you this, I may never have a chance to--"

"Hi, Keoni~..." Myrtle greeted, falsely being sweet. "You look very nice today..."

Og and Lilo scowled at the red-haired girl.

"What're you doing here, Weirdlo, with your weird boyfriend?" Myrtle folded her arms, referring to Og.

Lilo then whispered something to the older boy.

"Lilo, will you accompany me to the Valentine's dance tonight?" Keoni asked, sounding very mature for his age.

Myrtle was shocked. "You're asking WEIRDLO!?"

"Yes, I love her!" Keoni said, though not what he truly mentally would say.

Lilo smiled as she leaned against him, looking dreamily. Myrtle stood in shock. However, her minions didn't seem to really care. 

"Well, obviously Weridlo put one of her voodoo spells on him." Myrtle scoffed, folding her arms at Keoni's 'request'.

"It wasn't a spell!" Lilo glared at her. "It was a genetically designed alien mutation!"

"Whatever," Myrtle hissed. "You're still a weirdo, and now Keoni is one too. Come on, girls." she said, walking off with them in a huff.

"Oh..." Og sighed as he took out his flower, walking off too. "Now Lilo will never be my Valentine... This is the worst ever..."

Myrtle looked back to him, then had an evil smirk. "You wanna be Weirdlo's Valentine, 'Smog'?"

"Well... Yeah, why do you care?" Og narrowed his eyes at her. He really wasn't fond of the girl, especially all the trouble she caused for him, Mike, Lu, Lilo, or Stitch.

"I was gonna go home and sulk about the dance since Keoni's going with Weirdlo, I like Keoni, you like Weirdlo, maybe we should get back at them," Myrtle made a proposition with him. "Why don't we go together?"

"WHAT!?" Og's eyes widened at her.

"Of course, if you just wanna be alone on a holiday like this," Myrtle feigned sorrow for him as she looked away. "Lots of people will be at that dance... Even my mom's going..." she then smirked, feeling she caught Og in a trap.

Og sighed. "Alright, Myrtle... We'll go to the dance together... But nothing funny, okay?"

"Oh, I promise, 'Clog'," Myrtle looked back with a smile with her hands behind her back. "Pick me up at 7:00," she then took out a piece of paper. "Here's my address... I read in a teen magazine that you should call me and I shouldn't call you... Call me around 5:30, and you better have something to give me at the door! Have we got a deal?" she smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Og sharply sighed. "Oy..." he muttered, then shook hands with Myrtle. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Fantastic, I'll see you tonight." Myrtle smirked evilly, shaking her hand back, then went off to join her clique.

"Oh, man... This is gonna be the worst thing to happen to me since Mike asked me to bring hot dogs and money to the island." Og sighed, remembering what a horrifying disaster that turned out to be. 

"Og...?" Lilo came behind the boy, startling him. "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

Og sighed, looking back at her. "That's okay, Lilo."

"Did I see you just ask Myrtle Edmonds to the dance?"

"Well... Yeah..." Og looked back at her. "I wanted to ask you, but you're more interested in that Keoni Jameson."

"Y-You wanted to ask me?"

"Yes!"

"But,... Why...?"

"Why!?" Og grabbed her by her collar, but not in a mean kind of way. "Because, Lilo Pelekai, you drive me crazy! I've been going nuts and losing my mind all because of you and that's because I love you! I always have and always will!" he raised his voice slightly. "I've been trying to tell you that since we found out about Stitch's other cousins and you told the Grand Councilwoman you were going to find them all with Stitch," he then calmed down and let Lilo go, he then finally gave her the flower he had been wanting to give her since he first came to Hawaii alone. "Especially your dance at the May Day festival... It was an honor to be the Lohiau to your Hi'iaka," he then walked off. "I'll see you later, Lilo..." 

Lilo watched Og leave and she felt her heart sink. She looked to the flower that Og gave her and sniffed it. It may have been a day old now, but it still smelled so beautiful and exotic. She smiled, then saw Keoni across the street, waiting for her. She sighed heavily, feeling she may have made a terrible mistake with Keoni. 

"Keoni, what should I do?" Lilo asked. "I mean... I liked you since I first met you... But, Og likes me... I don't know what to do... Isn't that confusing?"

"Don't you think it's confusing?" Keoni asked, like a robot.

"Well... Yeah..." Lilo glanced at him, questionably.

"Then I think it's confusing too." Keoni replied.

Lilo raised a brow at him, then waved her hand over his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Do you want me to feel okay?" Keoni asked, seeming to unable to think on his own.

Lilo glanced at him a moment before answering. "Yes...?"

"Then I'm okay!" Keoni then exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Lilo muttered as she walked off with Keoni and they bumped into the sun-burnt ice cream tourist.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting and it was getting closer to the time of the Valentine's Day dance. Stitch was still probably trying to capture HunkaHunka while Og was contemplating about meeting up with Myrtle or just going back home where he belonged. Maybe he and Lilo just weren't meant to be. What could he do? All his friends had a Valentine. Mike had Eddy, Lu had Manny, Dee Dee had Ed, June had Double D, who was his soul mate? Maybe he could at least try to make friends with Myrtle. He walked to the Pelekai house after he saw that Lilo was on the backyard hammock with Keoni. 

He just felt so lost. Even if he was obsessed with hunting a wombat, Og wished that his father was here to probably give some advice. No matter what it was, whether it was on subject or about hunting, he would take it. He could never talk to his Uncle Wendell about this sort of thing, not to mention Old Queeks, who has never really been in love himself.

It was official, he was going to go to the dance with Myrtle and then right after, he was going to go home. He then made a stop and decided to give Myrtle what was given as a gift on the island for young lovers: a coconut with a flower necklace. Plus since this was Hawaii, it could be seen as a lei. It was getting close to 5:30, so Og dialed the number on the paper he was given to the Edmond's residence. He was now waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" Myrtle asked.

"Myrtle?" Og answered, a little nervous. "Uh, it's me, Og..."

"What's an og?" Myrtle sounded annoyed.

"No, no, it's me, Lilo's friend!"

"Oh..." Myrtle sounded unimpressed, then spoke again. "You're still picking me up at 7:00, right?"

"Y-Yes... I just wanted you to know that I was calling like you wanted me to and I got your presents ready."

"Presents?" Myrtle sounded excited, that meant that she was going to be given more than one gift for this date. 

"Y-Yes..." Og was nervous and he really wanted to do this with Lilo and not the girl he wasn't very fond of. "I'll show them when I pick you up."

"You better have good presents," Myrtle sounded threatening now. "Remember, be here exactly at 7:00. You can say hi to my mom, but that will be it! GOT IT!?"

"Erm... Yes, Myrtle..."

"Good... And you better make Weirdlo jealous so she'll dump Keoni and then he'll be mine!"

"W-What, you just wanna go out with me just to make Keoni jealous?"

"It's just business, 'Frog'," Myrtle scoffed, uncaring about his feelings. "Did you really think I was gonna enjoy having you as my boyfriend tonight? I'd rather have a sleepover with the Weirdlo's! Now are you still coming at 7:00 or am I gonna have to send the girls after you?"

Og heaved a sharp sigh, but then looked angry. "Fine... I'm coming... I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Right... Your presents better be good too..." Myrtle hung up then.

Og sighed and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down and hitting the floor in defeat. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. 

Lilo came in the house, sulking, she then saw the native boy. "Og... You okay?"

Og opened one eye to see her. "Oh, aloha, Lilo..."

"You don't look very happy about going out with Myrtle," Lilo said softly. "I'm sorry I tricked Keoni into liking me..."

"It's okay, he's your crush, people do all sorts of stupid stuff for their crush," Og replied. "I mean... Remember when we first met and I beat up Myrtle for calling you crazy?"

Lilo chuckled a little in memory of that, even if it got them both in trouble. "Yeah... That was pretty crazy..."

Og smiled, he loved to hear her laugh, it was like music to his ears. "Um, are you still gonna go to the dance with Keoni?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice... Experiment 323's really messed him up... Um, Og... Did you really mean it when you said you liked me? I mean... That just wasn't from HunkaHunka, was it?" 

"It's true," Og told her. "I really do like you, Lilo... Even if you like Keoni..."

Lilo looked at him, feeling glad that he was sincere. "I think we should get Keoni back to normal. Do you know how to cure the love spell?"

"Yeah, Stitch has it with him, find him and he can help you," Og said with a smile, then instantly frowned. "I gotta get ready for a date with destiny..."

"Oh, yeah... Well... Good luck..." Lilo kissed him on the cheek, then dashed off.

Og turned beet red, blushing at this. Lilo really kissed him and it was Valentine's Day. This day turned out to be better than he thought. He smiled a little nervously, he then jolted in alert as he rushed to get Myrtle's presents and get ready to show up at her door.

Og had a wrist-watch that he built himself, inspired by Mike and came to the Edmonds' front door. He then knocked on the door, holding the coconut and flower necklace. A woman who must have been Myrtle's mother came to the door, she looked almost just like Myrtle and Og was worried they would be exactly the same. However...

"Hello, well, how do you do there?" Mrs. Edmonds smiled fondly and cheerfully. "You must be Myrtle's date, 'Bog'!"

"Og," the boy corrected. "Is Myrtle ready to go?" 

"Myrtle, your Valentine is here!~" Mrs. Edmonds called from inside the house.

"Coming, Mom!" Myrtle called from upstairs.

"Why don't you come inside and wait on the couch, dear?" Mrs. Edmonds offered.

"Um... Okay." Og smiled, then went in and sat on the couch with his presents.

Mrs. Edmonds sat in a chair across from the couch and sipped some tea. She smiled to Og and he smiled back shyly in return. Myrtle felt like she was taking forever. But finally, Myrtle came downstairs.

"Um, Myrtle, you look lovely." Og stood up, even if the girl was shown in her usual olive green shirt, aqua shorts, and blue sandals and her hair was the same.

"Yeah, yeah," Myrtle folded her arms. "Where are my presents?"

"For you..." Og handed the flower necklace and the coconut.

Myrtle looked at the flowers and tossed them over her shoulder, then saw the fruit. "Is this a coconut!?"

"Oh, yes, you see, at my home, when children are in love, they give the girls flower necklaces with a coconut," Og smiled, explaining quietly. "Do you like them?"

Myrtle glanced at him like he was crazy. "Okay, kid, joke's over, where are my real presents?"

"But... Those are your real..."

Myrtle grabbed his shark tooth necklace and pulled it over, nearly choking Og. "Is this really from a shark!?" she asked, actually a little surprised.

"Yeah..." Og coughed a little. "My aunt got it for me on my birthday."

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Myrtle took it off him, then wore the necklace with a smile. "It's only one present, but it'll do."

"But... It's.... My..."

"Come on, we have a Weirdlo to upstage." Myrtle dragged him out of the house with her.

"Bye, kids!" Mrs. Edmonds waved from the front door. "Have a good time!"

"She took my necklace..." Og murmured as he was dragged along with Myrtle to the Lono-I-Keaweawe Valentine's Day Festival Dance.


End file.
